doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Bells of Saint John
|ant = The Snowmen |sig = The Rings of Akhaten |hecho ant = Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS |hecho sig = The Rings of Akhaten }}The Bells of Saint John (Las campanas de Saint John) es el sexto episodio de la séptima temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Marcó la primera aparición normal de Clara Oswald como acompañante y el debut de una nueva vestimenta para el Undécimo Doctor. Pasó a utilizar una chaqueta de cachemir lila con una pajarita negra y ropajes más oscuros. Al ser la primera historia emitida en 2013, su marketing fue similar al de una "apertura de temporada", pero la BBC mantuvo que tan solo se trataba del principio de la segunda parte de la séptima temporada. Sinopsis Londres, 2013. «Peligro. Esto es un aviso. Un aviso a todo el mundo. Estáis buscando Wi-Fi. A veces veis algo, un poco como esto. No pulséis en él. Ni siquiera pulséis. Una vez que lo habéis pulsado, están en tu ordenador. Pueden verte. Si pueden verte, pueden elegirte. Y si lo hacen... mueres.» Cuando Clara Oswald tiene problemas con Internet, le proporcionan un número de teléfono: el número de la "mejor línea de ayuda en el universo". En cuanto el Undécimo Doctor responde, Clara se ve envuelta en una vida de aventuras y misterios. Pero el peligro está al acecho en las señales, escogiendo mentes y aprisionándolas. «Es como la inmortalidad, sólo que mortal.» ¿Podrá el Doctor salvar a Clara antes de que...? «¡No sé dónde estoy!» Argumento Reparto *El Doctor - Matt Smith *Clara Oswald - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Sra. Kizlet - Celia Imrie *Mahler - Robert Whitlock *Alexei - Dan Li *Nabile - Manpreet Bachu *Paul - Sean Knopp *El Abad - James Greene *George - Geff Francis *Angie - Eve de Leon Allen *Artie - Kassius Carey Johnson *Niñita - Danielle Eames *Barista - Fred Pearson *Camarera - Jade Anouka *Presentadora de noticias - Olivia Hill *Niña leyendo un cómic - Isabella Blake-Thomas *Hombre con patatas - Matthew Earley *Piloto - Antony Edridge *Gran Inteligencia - Richard E. Grant Referencias Edificios *El 65º piso del Shard es la base de la Gran Inteligencia. Tecnología de comunicaciones *Clara hace una broma sobre Twitter. *Todos los de la base tienen Facebook, Twitter, Foursquare, Google + o Tumblr, y todos han hecho público sus localizaciones de trabajo por moda. *Las voces de la gente se podían oír en la radio, en televisiones, y en Internet. TARDIS *Clara llama a la TARDIS "cabina de besuqueos". *Hay un garaje en la TARDIS. *Las puertas de la TARDIS se cierran automáticamente (como se vio después de que Clara y el Doctor se montaran en la moto; las puertas están abiertas en una toma, pero cerradas en la siguiente). Señores del Tiempo *El Doctor afirma que los Señores del Tiempo tienen dos corazones y 27 cerebros, pero luego admite que estaba exagerando sobre lo último. Vehículos *El Doctor tiene una moto de antigravedad, con la cual deja claro que la condujo en una carrera de motos durante los Juegos Olímpicos Antigravitatorios de 2074, para quedar último. *El Doctor afirma que ha inventado el cuadraciclo. Otros *El rúter Wi-Fi de la casa de George, Artie y Angie se llama "Maitland_Family". *Clara se ha saltado los años 16 y 23 en la lista de edades que está en el interior de su libro. *UNIT aparece como una fuerza militar de comando armada, contradiciendo de alguna forma la "más cálida y gentil" UNIT que apareció en TV: The Power of Three. *La franquicia de comida rápida americana Burger King es mencionada por su nombre. *La Gran Inteligencia es consciente de la antigua conexión del Doctor con UNIT. **La creación de UNIT, en cambio, fue debido en parte a un intento de invasión del Metro de Londres por parte de la Gran Inteligencia (TV: ''The Web of Fear, The Invasion). Notas *[[Archivo:Logo TBOSJ.png|thumb|El logo único de ''Doctor Who para The Bells of Saint John.]]El título de este episodio es una referencia al teléfono incorporado dentro del disfraz de cabina de policía de la TARDIS, y al logo de "St. John Ambulance" que hay sobre la puerta de esta versión de la TARDIS. La parte de las "campanas" se refiere al teléfono de la cabina de policía sonando. *Esta historia muestra el nuevo logo de la segunda mitad de la serie 7. *Para hacer de la reaparición de la Gran Inteligencia una sorpresa, Richard E. Grant no fue acreditado en Radio Times. Fue listado, sin embargo, en la web de la BBC, pero fue borrado a continuación. Calificaciones Lugares del rodaje *El Shard *Westminster Bridge Errores de producción *Cuando Clara está entrando en la TARDIS del Doctor, su taza se zarandea varias veces, lo que hace que haría que cayera lo de dentro, pero no lo hace. Más tarde, en el avión, comienza a sorberla pero el Doctor se la lleva a arrastras, y ello sigue sin verterse. Sin embargo, cuando vuelve a la TARDIS, vuelve a beber, demostrando de una vez por todas que la taza no estaba vacía y que se debería haber desarramado en varias ocasiones. *Cuando el Doctor y Clara están hablando después de ésta levantarse, él pone el portátil en el suelo y el monitor está abierto, sin embargo, después de que la cámara vuelva otra vez a él, la pantalla está cerrada. *En el avión, no puedes ver la ciudad por las ventanas abiertas. *Cuando la TARDIS viaja al avión, justo antes de que el Doctor salga, se puede ver un cambio en la escena así como el de la posición de las paredes. *Durante la escena de la moto, se pueden ver reflejados a un miembro del equipo y una cámara en el casco del Doctor. Continuidad *Ésta no es la primera vez que el Doctor ha encontrado un alienígena cuyo plan era cargar humanos en una tecnología popular. Anteriormente, el Décimo Doctor se encontró con el Cable, que extraía los rostros de humanos. En ambas ocasiones, las víctimas eran atrapadas en pantallas (TV: The Idiot's Lantern) *El Doctor saca una moto de la TARDIS. Anteriormente, ha habido una moto que ha entrado en la TARDIS, girado, y vuelto a salir (TV: Doctor Who). En el pasado, el Doctor ha conducido un ciclomotor (TV: The Idiot's Lantern). *El Doctor le dice a Clara que van en moto porque él no lleva la TARDIS a la batalla, temiendo que pueda caer en las manos equivocadas. El Noveno Doctor le expresó la misma preocupación a Rose Tyler. Aunque en realidad ha usado a la TARDIS bastante en la batalla o al menos la he llevado a un campo de batalla (TV: The Parting of the Ways, Journey's End, Day of the Moon, A Good Man Goes to War). *Clara es referida como "La mujer dos veces muerta". Había muerto, al menos desde la perspectiva del Doctor, dos veces (TV: Asylum of the Daleks, The Snowmen). *Un cuadro de Clara hecho por el Doctor dice: «RUN, YOU CLEVER BOY, AND REMEMBER» («Corre, chico listo, y recuerda»). Clara también dice ésto más tarde intentando recordar una contraseña (TV: Asylum of the Daleks, The Snowmen). *El Doctor declara que tiene 1.000 años, supuestamente redondando su edad por razones de conveniencia debido a que estaba hablando deprisa a la vez. Más recientemente, afirmó tener 1.200 (TV: A Town Called Mercy). *Cuando Clara es absorbida dentro del Wi-Fi, ella pregunta «¿Dónde estoy?» - la exacta y misma pregunta que Oswin Oswald pregunta cuando ella se percata de que es un Dalek (TV: Asylum of the Daleks). *El Doctor menciona que el teléfono de la TARDIS no debería funcionar (TV: The Empty Child). *El Doctor no sabe pilotar un avión. Había anteriormente mencionado que llegaba tarde a una lección de biplano en 1911, pero nunca asistió a la lección (TV: The Impossible Astronaut). *El Doctor menciona que Angie, uno de los niños que Clara cuida, se fue a casa de Nina (TV: Asylum of the Daleks). *Después de salvar a Clara de ser cargada, el Doctor le envía un mensaje a sus captores diciendo que está «bajo mi protección» (TV: The Christmas Invasion, The Eleventh Hour). *''Summer Falls, un libro que tiene Clara, está escrito por Amelia Williams (TV: ''The Angels Take Manhattan). *El Doctor se pone una vez más las gafas de lectura de Amy (TV: The Angels Take Manhattan, The Snowmen). *El cliente de Miss Kizlet se revela como la Gran Inteligencia, la cual tenía aún la imagen de Walter Simeon, a pesar de haber pasado más de un siglo desde que adoptó su forma (TV: The Snowmen). *El Doctor menciona tener dos corazones (TV: Spearhead from Space, en adelante). *El Doctor se pone brevemente un fez, pero se lo da a un niño que está fuera de la TARDIS (TV: The Big Bang, A Christmas Carol). *El Doctor indica que los saltos cortos en la TARDIS pueden ser difíciles (TV: State of Decay, Army of Ghosts, Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, The Seeds of Death). *El Doctor no es el primer Señor del Tiempo que se disfraza de monje en Saxon England (TV:'' The Time Meddler). *Los monjes, a diferencia de las pajaritas, los fezzes, y la tecnología de la NASA de los años 60, ''no son guays (TV: The Eleventh Hour, The Big Bang, The Impossible Astronaut). *El gusto del Doctor por los Jammie Dodgers se ve de nuevo (TV: Victory of the Daleks, The Impossible Astronaut). *Cuando Clara llama al Doctor en el año 1207, Clara cree que está llamando desde otra franja horaria; el Doctor dice: «No tienes ni idea», y se disculpa por lo de su factura de teléfono (TV: The End of Time, The Eleventh Hour). *Cuando encuentran la TARDIS, Mahler declara que "Earl's Court" fue un bochorno, confirmando que hay una cabina de policía fuera de la estación de metro de Earl's Court en Londres. A la Gran Inteligencia le señalaron el metro de Londres como un punto clave estratégico y clave, además de luchar contra el Doctor allí (TV: The Snowmen, The Web of Fear). *A Clara se le ocurre "Oswin" como nombre de usuario (TV: Asylum of the Daleks). *Después de irse del monasterio, el Doctor declara que odia los monjes. Esto podría ser un guiño sutil al villano del Primer Doctor "El Monje" o a los "Monjes sin cabeza" (TV: The Time Meddler, A Good Man Goes to War). *Clara y la familia Maitland aparecen en el mapa de redes viviendo en Ealing (inmediatamente al nornoroeste de la intersección de South Ealing Road y Pope's Lane); la serie spin-off The Sarah Jane Adventures se desarrolla mayormente en Ealing. *El Doctor menciona Twitter; su desagrado hacia éste es mostrado en TV: The Girl Who Waited y en The Power of Three. de:The Bells of Saint John en:The Bells of Saint John (TV story) he:הפעמונים של ג'ון הקדוש Categoría:Episodios de 2013 Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 7 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2013 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo XIII Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Cumbria Categoría:Episodios y seriales con UNIT Categoría:Episodios y seriales con la Gran Inteligencia Categoría:Arco de Clara Oswin Oswald Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna